Healing a broken heart with a broken love
by Benevolence girl
Summary: Leo had just woken up from a comma that had damaged his heart. His hopes, dreams, and wishes were all fake, and is now struggling to keep up with this world, and with his love life. To Leo this was all a game, but the prize of this game is none other than his former crush: Nico
1. starting over

Going back to school was no problem, but seeing his crush married? huge problem. Leo sat in the corner, motionless as he thought about his comma.

"Leonadro, honey are you okay?" Esperanza knocked on the door

Leo sighed "I'm okay, mom"

"You've been in that room for the whole day, do you want to talk about it?"

Leo stayed silent "Yea" he said

Esperanza walked in the room, her dark brown curly hair was in a ponytail, she was wearing grey sweat pants and a white shirt with slippers

"Do you love me?"

"Hijo I love you with all my -"

"If I was diffrent will you still love me?"- he looked deep in her eyes for an answer

" Diffrent as in... sexuality?"

Leo nodded

she sighed "I was like that too. Bi actually. I loved this girl but my mother said it was just a faze so I thought it was and I gave up on her. It was the worst mistake of my life. I couldn't sleep or eat without thinking of her" she blinked a few tears away "but I met your father and fell in love" she smiled at me. "So yes, if you were gay or bi I would still love you"

Leo smiled at her, he truly loved his mom he was better than Hephaestus after all. But.. he didn't truly know Hephaestus, that was all in his imagination. I guess I'll never meet my dad he thought "Mom, can I have some alone time?"

she smiled and nodded. she left the room and shut the door behind her only to have it open again to say "Oh I forgot to mention, Calypso's coming over"

~~~~ 3 hrs later ~~~

Calypso laughed historically "I was so crazy!" Leo told Calypso about the comma

"You weren't crazy" Leo said "you were insane"

"Don't forget obsessed" she chuckled "Why do you call it 'The last battle'? why not revenge of the exes?"

Leo laughed "I like your sence of humor!"

Calypso smiled showing her dimples "so how are you gonna get prince charming to be yours?" she asked

Leo shrugged "I dont know"

Calypso gasped "Lets built a robot that looks exactly like Nico!" she smiled

"No can do, pretty face that requires alot of time, work, and effort, not too mention tools"

Calypso pouted, usually she would blush and maybe giggle when Leo called her pretty face but this is all coming from a friend. "Fine." she said "When does school start?"

"9:30"

"That late?"

" the later it is the more time that son of bitch could fuck with my Nico"

Calypso smirked "Nico won't be 'his' anymore"

Leo smiled at her "so how are we going to do this?"

"I don't know. drug him, kidnap him"

"yea your the same evil Calypso"

"I'm not evil"

"yes you are"

'no I'm not"

'yes you are" it got to the point where their noses were touching

Calypso smirked, neither of them blushed, and pushed him away "personal space"

Leo chuckled "I should get to school" Leo said as he fixed his shirt

"But I'll be alone..." Calypso whined

"You'll survive"

"Alright but don't expect me to not plan our robot"

Leo rolled his eyes and left the room "I'm going to school mama" Leo called out as he shouldered his back pack. he raced out of the house to school until he felt someone grab the back of his shirt causing him to fall backwards. he saw none other than his best-yet terrifying when they want to be- friends.

"Wait for us" Piper said as Annabeth helped him up.

"Did Pipes tell you" Annabeth said as she smirked, she couldnt help smirking

"Tell me what?"

"Annabeth!" Piper groaned, a blush across her cheeks "Shut up"

"Aww but he's our best friend" Annabeth smiled "She has a crush on the guidance counselor named-"

"Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano?"

Annabeth and Piper looked at him "how did you-"

"lucky guess"

"You know we don't have to go to school. Percy and I are friends I'm sure he'll just change the attendance for us"

"No its alright" Leo said "I want to go"

"Leo your my best friend. it'll kill me if you witness your crush in the arns of another"

"Annabeth, I'll be alright" Leo was obviously lying, he could feel tears starting to form but blinked them back. "So what's our first period class?"

"Sex ed with Mrs. Zhang" Annabeth, Piper, and Leo walked in the class in silence. when they arrived Mrs. Zhang gave a warm welcome to them

"Okay class today we will be learning about the organs in the human body and how they w-" she stopped short when a woman, in her mid 20's walked in. she had shinny olive skin, wavy black hair, and eyes like dark charcoal.

she sighed "Bianca"

Bianca grinned and putted her hands up in surrender "I'm just getting paper" she said as she collected blank pieces of paper next to the printer "So Jason's taking Nico out on a date"she smirked

"Shut up! Percico will happen!" Hazel spat. this scared Leo. Hazel's supposed to be a sweet, quiet, and delicate person. Ships do change a person

"I don't remember Percy putting a ring on Nico's finger" she smirked

Luke spoke up "Aren't we supposed to learn-"

"Shut up Luke, ships are more important!" Hazel said as she glared at her older sister

~~~~ time skip to lunch ~~~~

Leo sighed in annoyance. Luke and Annabeth were making out and Piper and Octavian were having a conversation. Piper senced the sadness in Leo's eyes so she stopped talking to Octavian and turned to Leo "Don't worry Leo, you'll get him" it was useless to say it but she couldn't think of anything else to say to comfort him.

Leo gave her a weak smile that said he appreciated her trying to help, he stood up and mumbled "I'm going to the bathroom" he said as he left the cafeteria. He was just going to wonder the halls until school was over. he studied the floor as thoughts filled his heads. He was surprised he bumped into someone causing him to almost fall backwards until he felt a skinnny hand grab onto his wrist and pulled him up. Nico

"Sorry about that" he apologized and gave a nervous smile

Leo blushed. His love, his teacher, his one reason to breathe, was standing right infront of him, oblivious of the feelings Leo kept bottled up "It's alright" he smiled

"So.. what are you doing outside the cafeteria?" he questioned

Leo shrugged "I'm taking a walk"

"mind if I join you?"

Leo blushed, sure it was just a 5 letter question, but it's enough to make Leo blush dark red "uh.. no no not at all"

Nico smiled at him "thanks" And they walked side by side "How are you holding up, kid?"

Leo sighed at the nickname kid. he definitely wasn't a kid, he was just two years apart from Nico, that isn't much. It hurted him hearing this by his crush. "I'm fine" he said

Nico smiled at him, causing Nico to turn red "Wanna go outside, Red?"

"Red?" Leo questioned.

"Yea, i mean, you turn red every time I'm around you might as well call you Red"

"Well that's not fair, I need a nick name for you" Leo thought over the nicknames. He was thinking of death breath since everytime he talked or looked at him, it made him want to die right their out of nervousness but he was afraid Nico might take it as the wrong way "Mr. Perfect" he decided

Nico couldn't help but smile "I'm not perfect"

"As far as I've seen you are. So Mr. Perfect, what should we do today?" Leo asked

"Well Percy has to teach the kids in after school to swim and go through drills, And Jason has meetings with principles from other schools" he pouted

Leo sighed in relief, he was free "Can we head up to the library?"

Nico smirked at him "Book nerd?"

Leo blushed "shut up"

~~~ a few minutes later ~~~~

"Why can't all men be like Augustus Waters?" Leo wondered out loud. he layed down on the library floor as he held up the fault in our stars in front of him, he was reading the passage where they went on the date

"So you've found a new Mr. Perfect?" Nico smirked. he sat criss crossed next to Leo while reading 50 shades of Grey some of the teenagers are horny little basters who won't read anything unless it has sexy time in it. so ofcourse Jason allowed it and parents, of course, had no idea what was in the books. as long as it kept their children reading it they were happy.

Leo blushed "No.. I.. I didn't mean-"

Nico laughed "I'm just playing with you, Red. You're too cute"

Okay, Leo had to admit, being called Cute by your crush is the best possible thing that could happen. And the worst thing? having the bell ring indicating it's time to go home. Screw you Bells.

"I have to go" Leo said awkwardly as he putted the book where it was and sat up.

"Before you go.." Nico took out a crumpled piece of paper and wrote something on it then handed it to Leo "Call me" he blushed at how awkward he sounded " to help with homework, of course"

Leo blushed crimson red and smiled at him "Thanks" he smiled then walked away to the exit he looked at the paper and wanted to fan girl the papesr not only said Nico's phone number but a message that said "You already know I'm not going to help you with your homework, Red"


	2. evil deeds

"So he just gave you his number?" Annabeth questioned

Leo smiled as he nodded. He had just finished telling Piper, Calypso, and Annabeth what happened that day. Piper and Calypso jumped on the bed in excitement.

Leo couldn't stop blushing and smiling when he saw the note. "I'm excited for school" Leo smiled and fiddled with a screw driver that he had found in his drawers.

"It's not fair!" Calypso whined "You guys are all 7n the same school while I'm stuck in Titan school"

"Can't you just transfer?" Annabeth asked

"I wish, but my dad might say no though" Calypso pouted

"I have an idea" Piper said "We'll call Luke, ask him to take you to the school, he'll sign you in and act like your older brother"

Calypso looked at Annabeth "Can I..?"

Annabeth sighed "I'll ask him" she said as she dialed his number on her phone "Hey, Luke can you do me a huge favor? I have a friend here that wants to go to our school but can't since her father might say no so can you act like she's your younger sister and sign her up? Thanks your the best" she closed the phone and looked at Calypso "he said yes"

SCalypso squealed "Yay!" She smiled

~~~ A few minutes later ~~~~

Luke walked in the room with Calypso on his back. She claimed she was tired and didn't want to walk anymore so he offered a piggy back ride.

He greeted the assistant principal "Hi I'm here to sign my little sister up"

The assistant principal nodded and gave him a regression packet "How old is she?" The assistant principal asked

"16"

"She acts like she's 7"

Calypso faked a gasp "I am a mature woman" she claimed

Luke chuckled "she's always been silly, since we were kids" truth be told Luke and Calypso did know each other. They lived in a neighborhood for most of Luke's life. He used to have a crush on her, mainly for her kindness, generosity, and her cuteness when she smiled but he gave up on her when he decided she'd never love him like he'd wish. Little did he know Calypso liked him, but when she saw him with Annabeth she gave up on her feelings and saw him like an older brother.

The lady smiled at them "if you guys weren't siblings, I would've totally ship you guys" Luke and Calypso blushed and acted like they didn't hear it,

"Can I look around" Calypso asked as she hopped off Luke

"Sure but don't get lost"

Calypso nodded and skipped along, she looked at everything in excitement, she then started noticing the mumbles in a room across from her. The door was closed and said 'Mr. Grace's room' Calypso, out of curiosity, walked in she noticed two men talking, one in which she knew.

There was a sea green eyed man with dark black hair and tan skin. Calypso could've sworn she knew him, just by his mischievous smirk.

Then there was a man with black hair and charcoal dark black eyes. He had olive skin but was very close to being pale.

The sea green eyed man noticed her presence "Calypso?"

"Percy?" She knew Percy, he used to be her teacher/ lover until he decided titan school didn't really fit him correctly and wanted to stay in touch with his two best friends, Nico and Jason. So he left her like she was a nobody. It surprised her he knew her name

Percy grinned at her "Can you keep a secret?" He asked

She nodded

"This is my buddy, Nico, A.K.A Mr. Grace. You see I was looking in the cameras and noticed Nico talking to some hispanic elf"

Calypso held in a squeal Leo

"So I'm trying to find a great punishment for my buddy here. Since we all know you can't be with a student outside the school"

"Well technically they were in the libr-"

"Not my point" Percy interrupted. He thought of a good punishment "Your punishment will be a kiss" Percy grinned at the blushing Nico "for now" he added

"Should I go?"

"Oh yes, it might get messy in here" Percy grinned

Calypso blushed then nodded. As she made her way out the door Percy spoke

"Calypso?"

"Hmm?"

"little good girls don't talk" he put a finger to his lips indicating to keep quiet

Calypso just blushed and nodded then made her way to the door

~~~ a few weeks later~~~

"Hey, Red" Nico called out. They had been hanging out for 4 weeks and grew more and more comfortable. After lunch they would hang out with each other in the library and spend the rest of the three periods their. Nico always hacked into the computers to clarify him as presence and would change his grades to an A+. When the gang(Piper, Annabeth, Luke, Octavian, Calypso) wasn't around him he would call or text Nico. They would talk about random things. School, celebrities, family, and love.

Today Leo was going to his 5th period class the class before lunch. He had chemistry with Miss. Beauregard, but sadly she caught the flu and was going to be absent for a month so Bianca offered to teach and boy was that a mistake. 5th period was Hazel's lunch break... so yea Hazel would come to the class, try to proove some points that Percico was far better than Jasico, that was until it turned into a debate class. Bianca would have the same homework up everyday:write an esssay to why Jasico was far better than Percico, vise versa. Then Bianca would split the class up into teams Percico and Jasico.

"Hey Mr. Perfect, what are you doing here? We aren't supposed to meet until next period"

Nico blushed and scratched the back of his head "I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out t-today"

Leo turned red "uh.. sure... what time?"

"Right now"

Leo turned a darker shade of red "o-okay" Leo and Nico decided to go to the park where they gazed up at the clouds.

"We should do this everyday" Nico suggested

"Go to the park?"

"No-i mean yea, I want to hang out with you everyday"

Leo smiled "me too"

~~ ~ ~~ a few minutes later ~~ ~ ~~

"Seriously Nico? The park?" Percy questioned, they were in Jason's office, Nico was leaning on the wall waiting for Percy's threat. Percy would let Nico sit on his lap while they made out for a good 30 seconds then that was it.

Nico sighed "just hurry up and kiss me" he was used to the drill, it was nothing new

"Lets do something new actually"

That surely alarmed Nico, he was so used to the make out that he wasn't read for what Percy had in mind. Percy carried Nico and connected their lips. Nico, thinking Percy was joking about the change, wrapped his legs around his waist and messed with his hair. But instead of 30 seconds it lasted for 15. Percy walked towards the desk and quickly knocked off the materials in the desk. He laid Nico down on the desk and made love bites on his neck.

Nico groaned at the sensation, sure he wasn't in love with Percy, but lets just say he knew Nico well enough to know where his soft spots were. Percy unbuckled Nico's belt until Nico stopped him "I- I haven't exactly lost my virginity yet"

Percy grinned "I'll be gentle" he pulled his pants down, then his boxers and kissed his hard member "You are my baby after all"


End file.
